


Mr. X Going On a Walk

by TheTentacleCommander



Series: One Shots and Ects. [3]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Game: Resident Evil 2 - Fandom, Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Biohazard | Resident Evil References, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Canon: Resident Evil 2 Remake (Video Game 2019), Drabble, Game: Resident Evil 2, Gen, Horror, Monsters, Murder, One Shot, Raccoon City, Short One Shot, Violence, cornered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 10:57:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTentacleCommander/pseuds/TheTentacleCommander
Summary: -Mr. X going on a walk ..working title- (a 30 minute writing exercise about Mr. X. He gonna get ya!) The title is short and dumb but the violence is not <3I wrote this months ago for a mon lover chat and well I just felt like reposting it. Yes, I'm actually writing about a mon that's not Nemesis. Armageddon is here :O





	Mr. X Going On a Walk

The tall inhuman creation did what its programmed mind bid, the darkened halls marred with scratches and flickers of the sparks of broken lighting fixtures that once were attached to them. It was silent, letting the creak of boots and leather speak for its presence. Glancing over the brim of the hat that perched over a bald head that slid upon oddly rippled skin, eyes darted taking in the damaged surroundings to note of any changes. Adaptability was necessary. Survivors were not like the simulations and were once easy to destroy but…very unpredictable.

Eyes that stared ahead with an odd grey tinting followed any sound that registered, _and creek and tensing of breath…any heartbeat. _  
  
And there it was.

The small movement. The shaky presence of a barely-there arm hidden from view by debris. The small thing huddling in a corner with a shotgun close to their chest. The survivor had let out a breath that moved their small body slightly into view; an unintentional movement, it surmised. And so, it moved, their loud defining steps carrying their troubling sound through the claustrophobic halls. The survivor gasps, the heartbeat they gave off now registering at a faster speed.

The survivor tried to dodge around the very debris they used to hide from it, but it simply punched through the already half-standing wall, its fist ramming through and the trenchcoated body coming in after. Wide-eyed with breathing matching the spike in audible heartbeat, the survivor shakily aimed their shotgun to shoot at it. Bullets were things that burned and were only a nuisance, it becoming annoyed at the soft barrier to the survivor.

**All survivors and threats to the company must be terminated.**

This directive made the large creature reach forward with inhumanly fast speed, grabbing the hand of the frail, visibly alarmed survivor. It then with efficient ease, closed its hand onto the hand on the trigger and squeezed, reducing that hand to meat and metal. The weapon was rendered useless. The survivor was reduced to ear-splitting screams, the loss of one hand’s operational function catastrophic.

The yells would attract others, unnecessary to its purpose. But it simply could not endure the shrill yelling, it used to only the noise of itself. So as the survivor stood in place shaking from visible shock, it grabbed them by the head the survivor screaming unintelligible things at it and at no one particular. The smell of the sudden injury had made the room smell of something not chemical, but it made its bulbous and oddly marked nose twinge in vague interest. The trail of red fluid interested it more aside from making the noise stop. The noise was disruptive.

_Agitating._

It felt an almost rise in emotion that was not detached from its mind, something warm, something that made it want to punch a wall in, the annoyance blooming into something else. It decided this emotion was good and grimaced at the survivor still screaming and struggling, bruising already forming along the neck from having to support the smaller creature’s body weight. It could see one lone eye peer through its inhumanly large hand before it did what was simple. _Efficient._ The head suddenly no longer screamed, but cracked, popping loudly like the bones of the survivor’s hand but with no metal to cushion or mingle with it. This begat a mess of bone, meat, and gristle that one eye-popping out between its thumb and forefinger.

And with that the unknown spike in internal emotions dissipated, the dripping of the remainder of the survivor’s head now all over the floor and its fingers. The ceasing of bodily operations while a quick event, lit a strange, newer impulse within the large hat-wearing creature. It was strange, and it felt interested in understanding what that was. It stood for a moment before the loud crash of something hit the building it patrolled in. It could only follow the sound, leaving behind the quickly cooling corpse, searching it out. As the shape of what looked to be aviation crammed into the small hall registered, the sounds of steps coming from the other side did too...


End file.
